Carrying A Dragon
by EnglishEdit
Summary: After a guild party, some of the girls wake up with Large Dragon Runes placed on their stomachs. Could this be the work of some strange magic? Or just the fault of drunk Dragon slayers and one night stands that turn into something else completely... This is a NaLu story mainly, but there is also GaLe Laxana StiYu and also RoKa.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did I would be extremely rich and wouldn't be writing this FanFiction right now.

**Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

The eyes of the blonde bombshell steadily opened her eyes to be greeted with a bright streak of sunshine, notifying her it was time to get up. She stretched her arms up above her head and pulled herself from the pit of her bed, quickly before she had a chance to sit down again. Some people were morning people. And then, some people were not.

Lucy was NOT a morning person. In any way shape or form. She enjoyed sleeping, almost as much as she enjoyed being in Fairy Tail or did not enjoy waking up in the morning rudely by a certiain duo of intruders snores. But sometimes, their company could be soothing. _Sometimes. _

Eventually after releasing her morning fatigue, Lucy stood and stretched her legs. The instant she did, a burning sensation fell through the lower area of her body, but being a wizaed, this really wasn't an uncommon occurance, so she just walked it off, and walked into the bathroom. Pulling off her pajama's she quickly turned the taps of the shower on, and jumped in, letting the water run across her silky skin.

Her thoughts travelled back to the party at the guild last night. She couldn't exactly remember the reason they were partying, but really, if it's a Fairy Tail party who cares? _I remember my first couple of drinks and dancing with Natsu, but then what happened? How did I get home?_ She thought to herself washing off the shampoo coating her head.

But now wasn't the time to be deliberating how she had gotten home. She was safe wasn't she? She washed out the conditioner from her hair and switched off the shower stepping out quickly.

Taking a towel from the side she started rubbing off the excess water from her body. When she saw IT. How she hadn't noticed it before, is really obviously strange. It was right there. And it wouldn't come off, no matter hard she tried. What was that strange rune mark on her stomache? Where had it come from?

A red rune had appeared on her stomache, travelling around her upper thighs, through her 'intimate' areas and then curling around her stomache almost protectively. It held strong magic coming from the core of it, so it definately wasn't a tattoo. But what disturbed Lucy the most was it's likeness of a Dragon. Each marking seeemed to be a scale, joining together at her stomache, to make the body. The head was reserved to be wrapped around her belly button.

Soon a sinking feeling set in her stomache and Lucy knew exactly where to find the answers to all the questions she had. "NATSU DRAGNEEL GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE THIS INSTANT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Last Night**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. That probably will never happen in my whole entire life, so I'm just gonna stick to fanfictions right now... Also, i have to apologize for a mistake in the last chapter, the location siad in The Guild Hann, but they were actually in Lucy's house.

**Location: Lucy's House**

Screaming at the top of her lungs, Lucy knew even if he wasn't in the house at that point, Natsu would have heard her. Heck, if he wasn't in Magnolia he would've heard her. Not just because of Natsu's incredible Dragon Senses, but Lucy's shout pretty much shook the house. And it had the right too.

Lucy Heartfilia was in a state of pure rage. But also in a state of confusion. And worry. And shock. And devistation, and it was shaking her through to her very core. Whatever this rune was, it was powerful.

She knew Natsu would get to her quick but she didn't expect to hear a loud groan and a thump coming from her room just as quick as she did. In fact, before she could take another breath, Natsu Dragneel stumbled lazily into her bathroom. In all his naked glory.

"Whaddya want Luce? I'm still tiiirreeddd," Natsu yawned stepping forward to lean on the girl, in a sort of embracing nature. "Could you not wait three minutes to kick me out?"

Natsu, who had yet to notice his 'situation' with his clothes, pulled the also lacking in clothes Lucy into a large warm hug, a thin towel the only thing shielding them. But, Lucy was in no mood for cute hugging sessions. She wanted answers. Even if she had to use a Lucy Kick to get them.

But just as she went to give Natsu his punishment, a sinking feeling dwelled in the bottom of her stomache. Natsu Dragneel was naked in her house. A large Dragon-like rune had appeared on her stomache. Her emotions were all mixed up.

Natsu quickly released her, noticing the change in atmosphere, to loo down at the blushing, bashful blonde. Her hair was still wet and clung desperately to her head in straggly strands. Her eyes were looking everywhere but at him, and her knees looked like they could buckel under her at any moment.

"Luce! Luce? What's wrong?" He asked, holding her with a firm gentle grip around her waist. Her bright brown eyes looked upto his face now, and he saw the tears that were welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill. she quickly rubbed them away and removed his hands from her.

She once again looked up at Natsu, and then handed him a towel, to cover himself up with, even though the damage had alrready been done to poor Lucy's brain. She evened out her breathing then looked up at Natsu.

"I need you to tell me about everything that happened last night at the guild after 9 'o' clock. Please." She begged in a demanding tone, which just confused and upset Natsu even more.

"L-Luce? You don't remember? Anything?" He looked deep into her as she quietly shook her head, almost knowing what was coming, what had happened, but not letting herself admit it.

Natsu released his grip on the girls arms, running a hand through his tousled pink locks. A stressed look placed itself on his face, as he paced up and down the small room they were placed in. He seemed to be muttering something inaudiable, but it was definately nothing good. His eyes filled with hurt, then he looked back up at Lucy.

"What do you remember?" He asked her gently, a small shadow of a smile on his lips and he sank down to the floor, where Lucy's legs had given way and left her. After a few minutes of thinking, Lucy finally repilied unsteadily. Her voice breaking slightly.

"I-I remember master's announcement of a party, and the guild's cheers. I remember Juvia challenging Cana to a drinking match. Then I had a few d-drinks, we played a game with Mira... I t-think. And then I danced, with you. After, that it's jus haze and I must have fallen asleep at some point because then I woke up. And I was here, but it didn't feel like I had been drinking, I just felt a bit light headed, and I had a shower and I got out and I saw the rune an-"

"Rune? What rune?" Natsu quickly cut off the blonde as she spoke softly. His eyes were now filled with worry and shock, but there was also a little bit of something else there. Hope? Happiness? It was definately a good feeling, radiating off of him, but it was small, and unnoticable to someone who hadn't spent as much time with Natsu as Lucy had.

Unwillingly, Lucy pulled the towel from the top of her body, down to where the magic rune lay on her belly. It was still the same magnificent shade of red it was when Lucy had first seen it. She carefully cradled her chest and showed the Dragon Slayer. Upon sight the only thing Natsu could seem to do was breathe. And not very well apparently, as all the blood raced from his face, paling him significantly. The mark. it was the mark. He had made a mistake. Was it a mistake?

But wait? Was it even the season yet? Was it even...

"Lucy," Natsu had remembered the confused blonde in the room, and then contemplated how to explain the situation to her. "Lucy... umm... Y-You see... Last night we... and that's..."

"Spit it out Natsu." she demanded getting impatient.

"Okay, so there might be a 99% chance that you may be slightly- ever so slightly- pregnant?"


	3. Chapter 3

So this is really a first for me updating three days in a row... don't get used to it. Normally, I'm a lazy b****. Spring break does weird things dude. Weird weird things...

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy or any of it's characters, Hiro Mashima does. And I am not him. **

**Location: Guild Hall**

One word was all it took. One stupid word. Or maybe it was the sentance? Or the way Natsy muttered the word slightly slinking back in his place, as to not get hit, in the after effect of the blow. But whatever it was, Lucy wasn't exactly sure of what she had heard. So she passed out. Leaving a freaked out Natsu to frantically run about the house, pulling clothes on himself and managing to get Lucy's peaceful form into at least a dress and some underwear. Then pelt it out the house and get to the guild. Maybe Gajeel could help him out, right?

Gajeel knew a lot about Dragon stuff. Metalicana was a good father in that kind of respect. He had actually told him about the birds and the bees before he really needed to know. Which may have been scaring to the young Dragon Slayer but in the long run was probably for the best. If anyone knew just exactly was going on with this Dragon thing, it would be Gajeel. Hopefully.

Finally arriving at the guild, carrying the still unconcious Lucy gently in his ams, Natsu kicked the door down, recieving the guild's full attention. Or the percentage of the guild that was awake from the whole "party" the night before.

Scanning the room quickly, he found the Iron Dragon in the corner of the guild, rocking back and forth with his head between his legs. However, upon sight of Natsu he jolted straight up and ran toward him, comical tears sprouting from his eyes.

"Dude! Ya gotta help me! The shrimp... The Dragons... Party... Alcohol! It's all screwed up salamander! All of it! Even the drunk chick and Lightning prick!" he basically shouted at the man in front of him, obviously in a state of shock!

"Gajeel! Calm the fuck down! Take a deep breath and talk to me, please. I need your help too." Natsu muttered quietly, trying not to disturb the sleeping blonde in his arms.

"The shrimp... she woke up this morning and the Dragon mark! It was on her stomache. So I'm like 99.99999999999999999999% surre that she's knocked up. But some weird shit is going on and so is Cana. Laxus was freakin' out man!" He breathed out, more tears sprouted in his eyes, until he broke down crying, and melted to the floor. He just managed to point to another corner of the room where Laxus was passed out in a pile of what, hopefully, looked like alcohol.

Listening to the explanation Gajeel had freaked Natsu out as well and he just stood there in complete silence for about ten minutes. That was until he realised that for Levy and Cana to be pregnant, Gajeel and Laxus would have had to...

"YOU HAD SEX WITH LEVY? DUDE I DIDN'T THINK YOU HAD IT IN YOU!" He clapped Gajeel- or what was left of him- on the shoulder then spoke again. " And Laxus and Cana? Well, whose telling Gildarts? Cos I would quite like to see Laxus get the shit beaten out of him!" Natsu had obviously gone mental, giggling with content to himself watching his pityful guild mates in a terrible state.

That was until Mirajane came over and gently punched him in the face. "Natsuuuuu. Why is Lucy sleeping in your arms?" She purred at him, her tome sweet, but a certain vemon spit out with her words. And soon Natsu realised why he was here.

Lucy was pregnant too. Maybe. And she had passed out. He gently put the blonde down and then found a dark corner to hide in.

**Bout an Hour later...**

A certain blonde haired mage stirred, gently rising from her sudden sleep, and stretching her arms. _That was one weird dream_... she thought silently to herself opening her eyes quickly.

Hold up. Where the hell was she? This definately wasn't her bedroom. Heck, it wasn't even her house. And she wasn't on Strawberry Street.

The mystery of the confusing location was solved when Wendy Marvell walked through the door, into the small room. She was in the guild infirmary. Oh.

Oh.

_Oh SHIT. That wasn't a fucking dream was it._

Lucy suddenly looked up at the small mage in front of her, who wouldn't meet her eyes. There was a small blush on her face as she came closer to her, but there was also the sign of tiredness. She had used a lot of magic in the small time that she had been at the guild.

"Umm...Lucy-san...well...Congratulation?"

With those few words Lucy's world caved in on itself. She really was pregnant. 


	4. Chapter 4

**My spring break ended, so this is the first time I've had chance to write and update, but now there's this amazing thing called the weekend, that has greeted me with open arms and I'm back. Please enjoy the chapter! **

**Location: Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

"OKAY BRAT'S LISTEN UP NOW. I'M SURE THAT YOU KNOW ALREADY BY THE AMOUNT OF COMMOTION, BUT WE HAVE A SITUATION ON OUR HANDS." Master Makarov shouted through the guild at just after he was sure that every guild member (appart from Gildarts) was present in the hall.

The guild fell silent in anticipation of what the master was to say next. "So lets me just confirm for you guys. We have THREE dragon slayers, each with an imense amount of magical power, on the verge of mental break down here. Levy, Cana and Lucy ARE pregnant. So um... Congratulations girls." The guild started clapping for the three girls who were currently sitting upon the stage having very different reactions to their new pregnancy.

Levy -who was usually quite timid and quiet- was silently rubbing her stomache and grinning widely at the crowd. Cana looked somewhat depressed, probably because now that she was pregnant she couldn't drink alcohol. But her loving boyfriend Laxus could... Payback would be a bitch; Gildarts still hadn't recieved the memo yet. Lucy was the only one who was regarding the big news normally. With mixed emotions.

She was happy, she'd always wanted children all her life and the idea of having one with the man she loved made her heart flutter. But at the same time she was scared. After reading a lot about pregnancies and children, the whole concept of birthing a child scared the crap outta her. She was still only 17. It was completely possible for her to have a child, but what would it do to her body? How would she support the child? Missions these days were only just paying enough to provide a roof over her head and food, but with another mouth to feed...

"However, I thnk the issue right now that needs adressing is helping the couples prepare for parenthood. Especially now that we know we're going to have a bunch of dragon babies running around." The master once again continued his speech. "I will put you in groups and give each group assignments to each member in need of help. You will treat this assignment as an unpaid mission so to speak, to help get these people back on their feet."

"There will be three jobs we need to assign. The first is quite simple: get those three stupid brats to snap outta their funk, so they can be of at least some help to these lovely ladies. Secondly, we need to help the girls to come to terms with some different things that will begin to change in their lives, and also help them to control the changing functions of their bodies. Correct me if I'm wrong,but I believe they will adopt the nature of their partners magic for the course of the pregnancy. We'll need a lot of people with certain skills to help with this. The last task is probably the hardest. Make sure all of them know properly how to look after children. Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus know nothing of being a parent, we need to make sure the are fully prepared."

Lucy again began to worry. What the master had said was completely true. Sometimes, Natsu couldn't even look after himself, let alone a child. If this was seriously happening, Lucy would need a little more help than she first realised.

"For stage one I would like Erza, Freed, Bickslow, and then someone to get in touch with Jellal. I have a feeling we're going to need all the help we can get with this one. For stage two, Gray, Evergreen and Elfman. I have already contacted Lamia Scale, and Lyon is making his way here as well as Jura. We need to keep it cool in here so Natsu Jr doesnt turn Lucy and everyone else here into a living inferno. For the third stage a I would like the following people: Juvia, Mira, Lisanna, Jet, Droy, Wendy, Romeo, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Pantherlily and Kinana. Blue Pegasus has also agreed to help us out on this one, as their members all have good experience with kids."

Everyone nodded and took in what they were asked to do quickly. Fairy Tail was a guild, it stook together like family, especially in situations like this. Everyone was really happy to help out. Plus, they finally got to see normally cool headed Gajeel in tears, Laxus in LALA land and Natsu in giggly mode. Which was an added bonus to say the least.

"I have one final thing to say to you before we get ready. Dragon Slayer pregnancies are very abnormal and can be very unpredictable. We will do all we can to make the girls comfortable the whole way through but there is a very likely chance that someone other than the girls will get hurt." Master interupted the mere mumbles off the guild.

"Masted are you saying that we could get hurt just by helping our friends?" Erza asked as the rest of the guild just stood there, obviously confused.

"You've raised a smart one, Third. But I would expect no less from Yuriy's son." Master Mavis appeared on stage next to Master Makarov. "There is a highly likely chance someone could get hurt. But we don't know if it will definatly happen, there has only been one record of a dragon slayer and his mate getting through a full term pregnancy, and it was certainly... strange." Amd with that she had gone again.

Lucy stood there gaping. If she wasn't worried about her pregnancy to start with, she certainly was now. One dragon slayer pregnancy... EVER?

'Well it wasn't like I was expecting this to be smooth sailing at all. But yeah, I had hope. Oh God. God help me! Please whoever is up there. I'm gonna die. I'm going to physically die. And get fat, like really fat. And food. I like food. I want some food. Maybe something spicy. I don't usually have spicy food, but I'm really craving chicken vindalu right now. Maybe it's Natsu's fault? Yeah this is all completely Natsu's fault. That stupid, idiotic, good for nothing, destructive, handsome, wonderful, sexy man. I miss him... so much. I want Natsuuuuuu...' Lucy's thoughts and emothions were getting mixed up as she stood slowly and scanned the room frantically for her dragon.

"NATSU! WHERE ARE YOU? I-I need you... please." Lucy voice shook as she called out to the pinkette who had seemingly disappeared of the face of the earth. Gajeel was standing hunched over behind a eerily cheerful Levy, and Laxus was crumpled in a pile on the floor , being prodded and poked all over by Cana, so she was the only one without her partner.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, as Lucy could still not find the boy she was looking for, until two very strong and protective arms circled around her waist and pulled her into a gentle soothing hug. All of Lucy's anxious thought were washed away by the faint smell of Ash radiating from the man behind her. Natsu.

"I'm here Luce. And I'm staying here." He whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Forever?"

"Forever."

**A/N So maybe Forever with be there always... TFIOS DX THE FEEEELLLSSS! But yeah hope you enjoyed the chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. A lot went on so I hoope you could keep up with it, please review and tell me what you think will happen next! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Since this is my first story, I was really worrying what kind of feedback it was going to get on here. I've read a lot and seen that there were a lot of really good writers getting awful hateful messages, and then I worried for the whole two years that I have been a member on this site, whether I should write a story or not. So when I finally plucked up the courage to publish this story, I was eager for people to read and review, so I could see the damage. However, all of the reviews I have recieved are really nice comments and have really made my day to read. Thank you so much to the people who have reviewed!**

**BTW this does not mean that I can't take constructive criticism, I would be glad to hear your opinions on how I could improve my writing! So here's a new chapter, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!**

**Location: Fairy Hills**

Apparently, Master wanted his little plan to be activated very quickly. So the three couples were pulled apart and dragged to seperate ends of Magnolia where they would undergo the first two stages of Masters plan seperately. The girls were bought to the one place the boys would never ever venture into. Fairy Hills.

Levy was quite sad to have been taken away from Gajeel, who was in the middle of trying to say, or ask something when she was swiftly lifted up (along with Lucy and Cana) by Elfman.

_Flashback_

"So..u-um Shrimp. I was g-gonna ask y-you this anyway, and s-since we already...Ya know...I g-guess what I'm t-tryong to say i-is...Will y-you...-" Gajeels stuttering had prolongued the question he was about to ask for long enough that the Master had decided to start phase one and two of the plan.

"HELPING PREGNANT WOMEN IS MAN!" Came the roar from the manliest member of Fairy Tail as he lifted the three women simultaneously and carried them out of the guild hall very quickly, Gray and Evergreen following swiftly behind.

_End Of Flashback_

"Okay, so we have been given a specific set of things we need to teach you so listen up guys. I'm not sure how this is going to work because I've never really done this before," Gray spoke to the girls carefully, knowing that the pregnancy hormones could kick in at any given point.

"I first need to say that, you will only be pregnant for three months."

The girls didn't seem to take in that information properly though as they just sat there peacefully. For all of three whole minutes.

"WHAT? THREE FUCKING MONTHS ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I READ A LOT OF BOOKS SO I'M PRETTY FUCKING SURE THAT BABIES AREN'T EVEN SUPPOSED TO SHOW UNTIL MPNTH THREE! IT WONT EVEN HAVE BONES YET! IT'LL JUST FLOP AROUND IN MY ARMS! I'M HAVING GAJEEL'S BABY I WANT EVERYTHING TO BE PERFECT FOR MY BABY!" Levy just screamed after that and fell to the floor crying, before being picked up by Lucy and being soothed by her.

Gray had backed up into a corner and was terrified by the sudden outburst of the tiny little bluenette. Sure he was expecting an outburst from one of tem at the news, but he was expecting it to be Lucy or Cana, one of the girls who almost seemed peeved that they were bought there, not the sweet quiet little book worm, who never ever raised her voice towards anyone but Gajeel.

After Lucy had calmed Levy down to the point where she was magically in happy go lucky mode, smiling to herself and rubbing eer stomache once again, she turned to Gray once again expecting answers.

"What do you mean by that Gray?" She quickly questioned the ice mage, looking into his eyes and locking hers there, so he couldn't escape the question what-so-ever. He just sighed and pushed his hair back, a tell sign that he was getting stressed and wanted to drop the conversation but just knew he couldn't.

"That was mu next point. The reason your pregnancies will be...faster than normal ones is due to the destructive nature of your boyfriends magic." He explained to the girls, but they all seemed to be completely lost in th conversation. Even Levy, who was the smartest of the three had no clue what that sentance had meant, and how it had anything to do with her baby.

"What he means is your babies are fucking dragons, and dragon pregnancies are different to human pregnancies, so your pregnancices will be abnormal." Ever butted in, explaining the meaning to the girls so they could understand.

The girrls suddenly realised and calmed down substancially. Though there were still some doubts in the back of Levy's mind. Dragons were animals, and in some ways sowere Gajeel, Natsu and Laxus. So maybe her baby would be as well. That thought quickly escaped her though as she started thinking about what her baby would look like. Would it have her hair or Gajeel's? And eyes? Would it recieve Levy's petite figure and stay small forever? Or would it be towering over her in a matter of years like Gajeel? And their magic...?

"Wait, hold on a minute, Master mentioned something about changed and abnormalities about our whole functioning system and our magic earlier? What exactly are you supposed to be helping us with exactly, because no offense, but you three aren't exactly the most caring helpful people in the world." Levy questioned the three suspiciously.

"That's the last thing that we wanted to tell you. Your unborn children have already gained something from their fathers that have began growing inside of them, so inside of you. The changes that you will be facing aren't exactly physical features, but could substancially change your lives, at least while your pregnant." Gray started on with his explaination.

"Get on with it Ice Balls, we don't have all fucking day." Cana interupted, growing impatient by the look of things.

"Dickwad means that whilst your knocked up, you'll be in control of your babies magic, and it will control your magic and overtake it. Basically, if Gray were to exit this room, we would all die from heat stroke because of Lucy. And that if we weren't here, Levy would have probably eaten every screw in this building she could find. And no one should touch cana for the time being, unless they want to be electrecuted." Evergreen once again cut in, getting more pissed by the situation as she spent more time in the room with the girls.

Lucy however, was not so convinced by this explanation. Would this mean that she c ouldn't see her spirits-her friends- for three months?

"What about our magic? Will I still be able to summon my spirits, will I be able to see them?" SHe quickly asked, but the three in the room just stayed quiet and didn't make eye contact. Lucy was teetering on the edge of tears, her knees weakening. It wasn't like her to cry this easily, the damn pregnancy hormones seemed to kick in very quickly. Just as the first tear was about to escape her eye, a tissue was held out to her.

"Come now, Princess, did you really think we would abandon you when your pregnant?" Loke's flirtacious, but now gentle voice came to comfort Lucy as she slowly looked up to see all of her spirits in the human realm, before her feet. She could no longer hold in the tears that wanted to fall down from her eyes, and let them cascade down her face slowly.

"Did we make you cry, Hime? We shall recieve Punishment now then."

"Pun-pun."

"So you finally get a boyfriend and he ends up knocking you up within a day? Tch, I guess I'm happy for you."

"Ah, Lucy my dear, will I be able to sing this wonderful new child of yours bedtime lullaby's?"

"MOOOOO! I hope it's a girl! She might have a rockin' body like her mother!"

"I shall style the babies hair-ebi!"

"If you need to know anything about being a mother dear just come and ask me, I'll be happy to hel-zzzzz" Crux fell asleep in the middle of his sentance, as Lucy smiled up to the rest of her spirits.

"I love you guys so much!"

"We love Natsu and the little one too" Mini added.

Lucy just smiled up at them and hugged them, happy and excited, and ready for any challenge that may come her way.

**A/N But that all changed when the fire nation attacked...**

**Wow, I should really stop doing that. Well, anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, once agian thanks for reviewing if you have, and I can take constructive criticism, if you have an idea of how I can improve my work. So, yeah. Leave me a review or PM me, I'm on here like 90% of the time anyway.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lack of udates! As an apology, everyone can have a virtual cookie! *Hands out cookies* There! One for you, and one for you! ANd even you Bob, you can have one too!**

**Location: Laxus' Bachelor Pad. Because Laxus is so cool he even has his own Bachelor pad. Mmhmm. Not for long...**

"This a cool place you have here, Laxus. How come you never invite any of us?" Natsu said poking everything in the room that was in sight and testing the bed on it's comfy rating. It wasn't 'Lucy's Bed' comfy, but it was better than his own hammock. Laxus didn't reply to his question though. He was too budy drowning himself in the ten emergency bottles of beer he kept for when Cana payed a little visit. A little overnight visit.

Gajeel was sat awkwardly on the couch, his legs tapping a mile a minute and his head resting on his lips. He was the only one sober enough -and smart enough- to realise that Erza was here. And she looked angry. And they had gotten three girls pregnant. Accidently.

You know, this list of reasons Erza would beat the crap out of them for was steadily getting larger. Bickslow and Freed had stepped out of the danger zone, by going around and damage proofing Laxus' room, because when Erza kicked off- and she would sooner or later- things were going to get messy. And the last time things got messy in Laxus' house, the man had locked himself up in his room with disinfectant and plastic gloves. For. A. Week.

Tensions were rising quickly, as Gajeel tapped his leg quicker, Natsu got more curious and Laxus' beer stash was drying up. And to top it all off. Erza started talking. Well... Shouting.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THREE THINK YOU WERE DOING?" She screamed at the boys who were now paying full attention to the red head. Natsu sometimes may be 'All Fired Up', but at the minute, Erza was the exact embodyment of that.

"I was thinking that Lucy wanted to fuck me and I wanted to fuck her. So I did, and BOOM. She's pregnant! Isn't it great?"

"I probably wasn't thinking. I mean i had had a lot to drink, and was a bit tipsy and the little shrimp was being hit on, so I think I socked a guy and then carried her back to my house...Ahh, I'm such a jerk!"

"I wos finking dat it wos Friday. And Friday is Laxus and Cana Fuckday. Sho we fuckkkkeeddd. S'that a probrem wifh you Mishh Shcarlet?"

Three of the weirdest replies to 'What Were You Thinking?' Erza had ever when Natsu asked her what thinking was when they were 14. Erza had had enough. The three men/boys/dragons/soon-to-be-fathers before her had all had...s-s-s-s-sex. With three of her best friends. The blush on her face rivaled her anger. Neither of which wwere good for the Dragon Slayers.

Luckily for the boys, Jellal arrived before she could do any physical damage. Her blush grew as her anger disipated as the Bluenette walked through the doorway, pulling off his cape and greeting everyone with a smile.

"Okay, so did I arrive before Erza smacked the shit out of them, or am I too late?" His opening senstance was as he sat down and kicked back, placing his boots on the table. Instantly sober again, Laxus kicked his legs off the table and glared holes into him.

"What, were you raised in a barn?" He quickly dusted off the table, so it was sparkeling clean. Jellal just laughed it off and turned to Erza.

"You look really nice today Erza! It'd be a shame if you had to beat the shit out of this worthless bunch. So, I'll do it for you." The three boys looked confused by the sudden change of facial expression on Jellal's face. It had turned from devilishly handsome to... well...Just Devilish!

He quickly stood up and smacked them all around the back of their heads.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? NO, DON'T ANSWER THAT. YOU OBVIOUSLY WEREN'T THINKING! WERE YOU NOT TOLD ANY SAFE SEX JINGLES? COME ON 'DON'T BE SILL, COVER YOUR WILLY!"

"Oohh, that's a good one. But mine's better: Before inserting your flesh injection, make sure to wear latex protection."

"That's too long to remember! Igneel always said 'Don't be a loner, cover your boner.' Simple, but classy."

"If you go into heat, cover your meat."

"Wrap your bait before you mate?"

"If your not gonna sack it, go home and whack it."

"You cant go wrong if you shield your dong."

"Love is cleaner with a packaged weiner." Laxus had finished the conversation with a slight cleaning inuendo. Everyone else had run out of condom rhymes anyway.

"Okay, so you all know what a condom is, how the hell are these girls pregnant?" Jellal asked rubbing his temple as if the conversation was physically hurting him.

"It split when I pushed in too hard." Laxus had replied.

"I didn't have any, so I didn't use one. I wasn't going to say no was I?"

"Levy took mine off." Gajeel had squeaked from the sofa. Which got some pretty weird looks from the three boys. "You guys may not have been planning to have kids, but obviously Levy was!"

And suddenly, Levy's happy appearence at the news made sense.

Getting these boys up to speed on parenthood would be long and vigorous journey...


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Chapter? Wait till my father hears about this! Well what are you doing Mud-Bloods! Go and read. Hmm. Where's Potter?**

**I do not own Fairy Tail. Or Draco Malfoy and the Rejected Handshake. They belong to Hiro Mashima and J. K. Rowling respectively.**

**I would also like to mention that this chapter gets a bit mature. No Lemons or weird stuff, but mentions of things like that, and magazines and bathroom hygene. And then a depressed Jellan and Gray... You'll see...**

**Location: Still at Laxus' bachelor pad, but the girls are here now. So it's more of Laxus' communal social zone.**

"Okay, I really don't want to sit anywhere you and Card Captor Sakura fucked, so let's just sit on the window seat." Ever stated pretty awkwardly, with a little hint of discust.

"Actually, if I'm being honest..." Laxus started, but was cut off when Ever jumped up out of the seat and screamed a bit

"IT'S A WINDOW! A MOTHER F****** WINDOW! FOR GOD'S SAKE LAXUS!" Evergreen said, obviously disappointed in the man. "Why are we even here? I thought master wanted us to keep them seperate for a while?"

"You already forgot? Levy figured out how to use the Steel arm thingy Scrap Metal does and started beating Elfman to a pulp. And Lucy was blazing like an inferno so even I was hot. And now the powers out at Fairy Hills because somebody got sparky." Gray snapped back at the obviously pissed Evergreen, sassily.

"I said I was sorry! Geez, it's not like you have to live there Gray!" Cana commented from her place on Laxus' lap, huffing like a little kid whose been told no.

"I may not have to live there, but Juvia does! And whenever there's something wrong at Fairy Hills, she comes to me. To my house. My sanctum. And i have to spend a week of my life waking up to see her wrapped around me, and plushies of myself dotted around the room! I can't shower without her watching me, and she always gives me a body pillow of her for letting her stay. I have about four now! And then there was that time where we got drunk and kissed a bit, then I stripped and we had se- Holy shit I said that out loud didn't I. You heard nothing. And Mira will not hear anything either!" Gray seemed to rant out all of his pent up thoughts and confessions about Juvia living with him in one long ass drawl.

"I'm really not sure what I heard there, but I think I know why Juvia's been so happy lately..." Lucy seemed to shudder at the sudden feeling of knowing that two of her closest friends were fucking each other. Then she realised she wasn't exactly in a position to judge them ever again. So she Let It Go.

"Wait where did Erza and Jellal go?" Someone suddenly bought up and everyone went quiet until the three Dragon Slayers spoke up.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much, the man sticks his-"

"Okay, that's enough of the talk Laxus. Gramps _did _talk to each and everyone of us about it. Basically what he's trying to say is they've gone to get some alone time. If you know what I mean..." Natsu butted in to Laxus explanation.

"Really? Erza and Jellal? I didn't see that one coming!" Someone commented. But apparently talking about relationships and Fairy Tail Mages summoned the Devil, The She-Devil. MiraJane Strauss.

"Hehe, didn't see that coming? Bitch please, I've known since the Paradise Tower arc." Mira smirked, climbing in through the window. Which was scary in itself, since the bachelor pad was the penthouse property and was about ten stories up.

"And don't think your out of the dog house either Gray. I heard EVERYTHING. You and me are going to have a 'little chat' later and your going to spill every detail." She smirked at the petrified Ice Mage before swooping across the room to where the three pregnant girls were.

"I'm going to say this once and once only. DIBS ON BEING GODMOTHER!" She hugged each of the girls in turn, and then turned to the boys.

"If you ever do something that STUPID and RECKLESS EVER again. I will PERSONALLY tear you LIMB FROM MOTHER FUCKING LIMB. M'kay?" She giggled slightly at the horrified looks on their faces, and then picked up on the snorts from Elfman.

"Oh, you think that's funny do you, little bro? I know your _dirty little secret_. I'm pretty sure Ever would just LOVE to know what you have hiding beneath your bed..."

"Onee-chan! NOOO!" Elfman pleaded and begged but to no avail.

"Ah, but I think she would be entertained by your choice of Porno, little bro. Glasses weekly was it? Oh and then there's that spread in the Sorcerrer's Weekly that Ever did that you still have... Tehehehee..."

"WHAT! ELFMAN, EXPLANATION! NOW!" Ever demanded from the large hunk of Man.

"Umm...Err... You see... I was just...I've got nothing. HAVING PICTURE'S OF EVERGREEN IS MANLY!" He screamed swelling with pride at saying such a strange thing.

Meanwhile, in Evergreen land, the woman herself smirked to himself. 'Yes! This is all apart of my six month plan! Hwahahahha!' On the outside, she just blushed a bit, crossed her arms and looked sternly away.

"Freed! All of these other couples are getting lovey-dovey, and they're not even dating yet! When are you going to sweep me off my feet?" Mira had finally turned her head to her boyfriend of three months.

"I-I-I-I thought we w-were taking things s-s-s-slow to start wi-with..." The green haired man stumbled over his words at the sudden proxemity of his girlfriend. She had pushed herself to wrap herself around his arm and push her boobs against his chest. The mans face turned so instantly red thathe went darker than Erza's hair, and almost passes out.

"Well then. I'm demanding that we speed things up. I want thirty children Freed. And that certainly isn't going to magically appear. You have a lot of work to do, so you better start ASAP." Mira pouted. Something suddenly cracked in Freed, and his usual gentlemanly state had flipped as he hauled Mira up into his arms and jumped out of the window, running off into the sunset with the white haired barmaid.

"Well. That escalated quickly..." Natsu commented after a moment of silence. A few giggles broke through but everything quickly went back to silence, until Erza and Jellal stumbled out of the bathroom, wlking funnule with their hair and clothes messed up a bit.

"What did we miss guys?" Jellal asked noticing the awkward silence.

"Well, while you and Erza were having your monthly Fuck Fest, the girls arrived, Gray admitted to fucking Juvia, Mira turned up and told us all about Elfman's porn stash and she called dibs on being the godmother to the three fetus'. Then she complained to Freed about him being frigid, and pouted a bit. After that she mentioned wanting THIRTY kids, and Freed jumped out of the window, carrying her away so that THEY could go and have a fuck fest as well. Any questions?"

Bixslow had been so quiet the whole time, suddenly burst out with this large explanation of the happenings of the last thirty minutes before nodding to everyone and walking out of the room, mumbling something about Lisanna.

The room was once again quiet before everyone started questioning Jellal and Erza.

"So, Jellal, D'ya use a condom?"

"Yes. I'm not a complete idiot like you three."

"Did you clean my bathroom afterwards? Because I swear if I go in there and I can see your load I'm gonna jack you up."

"It's clean so don't worry."

"How big was it?" Lucy had asked Erza, and the room went quiet in anticipation.

"Bigger than Gray's, smaller than Natsu's." She answered quickly, leaving both Jellal and Gray depressed and the rest of the room pissing themselves...


End file.
